


Lucky-Unlucky

by shtkyusays



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shtkyusays/pseuds/shtkyusays
Summary: Arioka Daiki thought that he got so unlucky after a drastic plot twist happened to his life, but what if it isn't so bad at all?
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Morimoto Ryutaro, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Lucky-Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, unfortunately.
> 
> Note: I based this on the anime Koi to Uso, but I changed some things of course. Please do note that this story is just me and my imaginations. If you want to throw hate on me by trying to tell me who is the seme or uke in this pairing, just go and kindly leave this part of the internet. Don't bother reading it if you don't like the story or pairing. We are, after all, entitled to our own opinions. Hopefully, some people will still like my story. Thank you!

It was already set for them to have assigned marriage partners. The law of having this system states that the relevance of people not having the choice when it comes to their husband/wife may sound absurd to someone who finds it out for the first, but it has been ongoing for years already. The government thinks that this system will help their country gain a balance in their population.

When you turn eighteen years old, you will receive a letter which has the name of your assigned marriage partner. Sometimes though, people receive them late when no one is still compatible with you. I just want to remind you that you don’t get to choose who it is, the organization assigned to the system will choose for you. A lot of people believe that it actually works out and you will eventually fall in love with your partner, but some does not agree to that which includes me.

This story follows Arioka Daiki who is about to turn sixteen years old tomorrow. The said boy is, of course, nervous because he has his eyes set on someone already. If that person does not get assigned to him, what’s the point?

“Yeah, what’s the point if it’s not him?” Daiki (tried to) mutter to himself and his best friend Yamada Ryosuke rolled his eyes at the words that his sharp ears picked up from the sulking boy beside him.

“Yo, you should lighten up. It’s your birthday tomorrow. I’m sure it won’t be that bad. If it’s not Yuya, does it matter? I’m sure you’ll love the person assigned to you. Look at me and Yutti! I hated his boastful ass before but look at us now,” Ryosuke wrapped an arm around his best friend’s shoulder and shook him a little while grinning at him, smile growing wide when a certain tall drummer walked to their direction when he heard his boyfriend mention his name.

“Hey, what’s up? What are you two talking about?” Nakajima Yuto grinned widely at them as he grabs a chair nearby and sits on it with his folded arms leaning on the back of the chair. “Is Dai-chan having problems? Your birthday is tomorrow, right?”

The subject of the matter just heaved a sigh and looked at the two with a sad and sulking expression before he turned his head to look at his crush, Takaki Yuya, who is currently laughing about something with his friends. Yuto followed his friend’s gaze and grinned with a slight nod. “I see. You like the wild type, huh? Don’t give up just yet, Dai-chan! What if he’s your assigned partner? You’ll never know until tomorrow. Also, Takaki already had celebrated his birthday but I heard that his letter is late. Seems like no one is assigned to him yet.”

Ryosuke nodded in agreement and patted his best friend’s shoulder who smiled at them gratefully because of his friends’ effort to cheer him up. “But you know, don’t forget my advice about you confessing to him at least.”

Daiki blinked in surprised and furrowed his brows, not noticing the weird looks that he got from his friends when he didn’t respond anymore. They shrugged as the teacher arrived which prompted them to go back to their respective seats.

Meanwhile, Daiki continued to ponder on the thought of confessing and glances at his crush. He took his phone out and typed a message.

_‘Can I talk to you tomorrow, Takaki?’_

_‘Eh? Why not? Anytime, Dai-chan.’_

Daiki couldn’t help but smile to himself. He will definitely confess this time. Now or never.

“Happy birthday, Dai-chan!” Daiki laughed as he received a tight hug from his friends once he entered the classroom. He tapped Yuto’s shoulder once he felt that the air is already getting squeezed out of him. “Let go of me, you idiots!”

“Dai-chan!”

Daiki was still in the process of catching his breath when a small body glomped on him for a hug and the birthday boy ended up whining when Chinen Yuri, the only male classmate/friend that they have who is shorter than him and Ryosuke, continued to cling on him.

“Ryutaro, get your boyfriend off of me, come on!”

Ryutaro came and grabbed Chinen from the whining penguin and smiled a little with a certain Okamoto Keito following him with a wide smile on his face.

“Happy birthday, Dai-chan,” they greeted Daiki.

“Thank you,” Daiki huffed and pushes his friends for them to go back to their seats. “Come on, we’ll go hang out after class.”

He also sat down on his respective seat when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, making him automatically look at Takaki Yuya who is already looking at him. He received a smile and Daiki tried to calm his heartbeat down while trying to return the smile before checking the message that he received.

_‘Happy birthday, Dai-chan. See you later? I’ll give you my gift later.’_

_‘Oh no, you don’t have to! But thank you, see you later!’_

The day passed by with Daiki celebrating with his friends after class with them wishing him good luck when they parted ways. Daiki waved at them happily before turning to walk to his house, clutching his chest as his time to confess comes closer.

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts as he walks inside the house, smiling widely when his family greeted him loudly while holding his cake. The proceeded with their dinner when Daiki received a message from Takaki while he changes his clothes to go out for his meeting Takaki.

_‘Hey. I’m on my way to the park.’_

_‘Oh! I’ll be right there. See you!’_

_‘Haha, yea. See you, birthday boy.’_

Daiki kept his squeal to himself while clutching his phone to his chest and hurries his way to the park, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. After a few minutes of brisk walking, he spotted the older guy’s back when he arrived and he nervously walked to the swing where his crush is. “Takaki-kun?”

“Oh, Dai-chan. You’re here,” Takaki smiled as he turned to look at the shorter boy and immediately handed a wrapped present to him. “Happy birthday. I hope you enjoyed your day today.”

Daiki tried to swallow his shyness down his throat as he takes the gift from Takaki and clutched on it lightly. “Can I open it already?”

Takaki chuckled with a nod and waved his hand as a gesture for Daiki to go ahead and open his gift, watching the shorter boy with a fond gaze while anticipating his reaction. Daiki smiled sheepishly in return as he felt the taller boy watching him as he opened the gift, revealing a penguin plushie. “Eh? A penguin plushie?”

The taller male nodded and explained. “I always hear your friends call you a penguin and I agree with them that you look like one, a cute one too.”

At the mention of him being cute, a blush crept up on Daiki’s cheeks as he turns away. “That’s not true!”

Takaki shook his head. “Anyway, what do you want to talk about again?” “Oh, right,”

Daiki fidgeted at the reminder of his objective for tonight and heaved a deep sigh before finally deciding to face this head-on instead. “I..”

Takaki stared at him in anticipation. “You?”

“I like you, Takaki!”

Despite the expectation of the confession, Takaki still felt surprised as he stared at the shorter guy with wide eyes before smiling. But before he can say anything, his small classmate suddenly took his phone out when he felt it vibrate.

Daiki stared at the distorted text message with wide eyes as his eyes caught the words that was written despite the glitches that it has.

_‘Your assigned marriage partner is Takaki Yuya.’_

He felt tears swell up in his eyes as he immediately tries to show his crush the message. “You’re my-“

But the text message suddenly disappeared right in front of his eyes while he was about to turn his phone. “Wait! WAIT! Where did it go?! It was right here. You’re my marriage partner!”

Takaki widened his eyes at that and cupped that teary-eyed boy’s cheeks gently. “What? You’re my partner? Are you sure?”

“Yes.. I saw it right here in my inbox but the message suddenly disappeared.”

“I’m glad then,” Takaki whispered as he leaned in.

“Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but is Arioka Daiki here?”

Daiki gasped as he pulled away from Takaki’s grasp and gulped nervously when he faced two men in suits who are apparently searching for him.

The taller lanky man smiled politely and placed a hand on his chest. “I’m sorry if my partner here rudely interrupted you. My name is Yabu Kota and my partner here is Yaotome Hikaru.”

The other man adorning a mischievous-looking face grinned widely at them and waved a little. “Hikaru, yo~”

Yabu cleared his throat before stepping closer to them while handing Daiki an envelope. “Excuse me. Happy 16th birthday, Arioka-san. We are from the organization that assigns the citizens of our country their marriage partners. Here’s yours.”

Daiki was nervous and excited at the same time as he nodded before giving the envelope his attention, slowly opening it with slightly trembling fingers. Once the file was out, the excited smile from his face was wiped away as his hands trembled even more. “What? Who-? But Takaki is my marriage partner!”

Hikaru raised a brow before laughing loudly.” Yah! What is this chibi talking about? You just can’t decide for yourself, buddy.”

“But a text message that was sent to me said that Takaki is-“

Yabu raised a hand as a gesture for Daiki to stop talking. “Text message? I’m sorry, Arioka-san. But we don’t assign the partners by sending text messages.”

After those words, Daiki couldn’t hear anything anymore as his ears block them. He looked at his crush with a horrified expression, while the taller guy gave him a sad smile before mouthing the words, ‘It’s okay’.

Unfortunately, it’s not okay. It’s definitely not okay. The file fell from Daiki’s hands as he absentmindedly loses grip on the papers.

The file almost flew away but Hikaru was able to catch it with a sigh of disbelief. “Get a grip, kid. This is already final.”

Hikaru turned the paper to read the name of Daiki’s assigned partner.

_‘Inoo Kei’_


End file.
